


Silly God

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: where the reader is on her period.





	Silly God

When you woke up this morning, something felt off. You woke up with a headache, and you were definitely more tired than usual. You didn’t feel like eating at breakfast either, so you picked up a piece of fruit and got ready to train with the rest of team.

You felt the pain before you felt the uncomfortable gush leave your body. You groaned in agony, and slowly headed to the showers, ignoring everyone’s eyes on you. A sigh escaped your lips as you suspicions were confirmed. You had started your period, a few days early and completely at the worst time. You pulled your phone out of your bra and texted Wanda quickly, “Code red”, you waited a total of five minutes before Wanda came bursting through the door with your survival kit filled with equipment fit for the situation.

She smiled sympathetically as she watched you pop a couple ibuprofen before taking out a tampon and portable heating pad. “Thank you, Wanda.” She patted your back in response and went back to join the team. Steve nodded at you, dismissing you from duties for the day, having been all caught up on the situation. However, you felt one particular gaze following you, nearly burning holes in your back. You felt guilty for not looking back at your boyfriend, Loki, but you just needed to lay down.

☼☼☼

You were in and out of sleep. You didn’t have a lot of meals either, the fear of vomiting or even using the bathroom creeping up into your brain and forbidding you to eat too much. You were buried under the covers, watching a cartoon off of Netflix when someone knocked on the door, disturbing your peace. “Yeah?” You called, wanting whoever it was to state their business and leave.

“My love, can I come in?” Loki’s soft voice was heard outside the hallway and erupted butterflies in your stomach. You yelled for him to come in and he returned timidly. “Is everything alright? Captain Rogers told me you were sick.”

“I’m okay, baby. Come here.” You reached out for him and he smiled, grabbing your hand and moving to join you on the bed. His plans to join you in bed halted as he pulled back the covers to find a spot of blood on the bed.

“You’re bleeding!” He yelled in alarm, making you jump.

“Wha-”

“Come on, we must take you to the medical wing!” He moved to pick you up, but you protested, moving away from him and standing up on the opposite side.

“Loki, I’m fine! I don’t need to go to medical..”

“But, you’re bleeding! You could die.”

You smiled at his worry and cupped his cheek. “I’m not, baby. This happens every month!”

“Every month!?” His eyes bulged out of his head. “This is normal!”

“Yes, Lo. For every woman. It’s called a period” You giggle, actually forgetting about the setting stain on your once clean sheets. “I need you to do something for me, okay?” He nods eagerly, willing to do anything to ensure his love is well. “Can you take my sheets down the laundry room and wash them and take this towel and dry it for me? I’m gonna hop in the shower.”

He pulls you closer and kisses your forehead, “anything for you, my love.” You watch him retreat as you pull out a new pair of comfy sweatpants and a sweater, wanting nothing more than to return back to your bed.

☼☼☼

When you return from the shower, you’re surprised to find Loki sitting on your bed, a somber look on his face, with your laptop on his lap. “I’m guessing you looked it up?”

“You went through this your whole life??” He stood up, gathering your hands in his and searching your eyes for any type of joke or prank. He was mortified to find there was none.

“Well, since I was nine. I thought I was dying when I first saw it, but my mom sat me down, handed me a pad and told me to shower. I’ve gotten the hang of it since then.”

“All because you didn’t get pregnant?”

“Mhmm, that’s my uterus being a bitch.” You laughed, but Loki found this no joking matter.

“That is so unnecessary! Why are you being punished for something that you technically cannot control?”

“I ask myself that question every month, Lo.” His hands reach up to cup your cheeks and you lean in, relishing in the cool feeling of his fingers on your overheating skin.

“So, you’re not dying?”

“No, SIlly God, I’m not dying.” You peck his nose before taking his hand and leading you out of the room. “Now come on, I want some pizza!”

And as you dragged Loki down the stairs, he smiles. He has a whole new respect for Midguardian women. He’ll also never admit it, but now he is also slightly scared of them.


End file.
